While Jack was Sleeping
by akiddep
Summary: After Morgan drops Strauss off at rehab, he drives to Hotchner's house to finish his discussion on trust issues. But since Jack Hotchner is sleeping the boys find some adult activities to keep them occupied. Slash!


Title: While Jack was Sleeping

Pairing: Hotchner and Morgan

Category Romance

Rated M

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.

Summary: After Morgan drops Strauss off at rehab, he drives to Hotchner's house to finish his discussion on trust issues. But since Jack Hotchner is sleeping the boys find some adult activities to keep them occupied. Slash!

[-..+]

Derek Morgan had been dating his boss for a little over six months. It happened quite by accident because neither man was looking for a relationship at this moment in their lives. When the pair did have time to be together it was always on Hotch's terms. It had to be because he had Jack; and while he wasn't embarrassed of Morgan he wanted to be cautions their relationship would work before introducing it to his son.

Morgan had become a little over heated on their last case and accused Hotch of not trusting him. He wasn't exactly lying by any accounts; Hotch didn't trust him with important information about Strauss. It wasn't the fact that his boss did not trust him, because Morgan was not clear if he wouldn't make the same decision Hotch made about keeping Strauss's drinking a secret. It was the fact that his boyfriend or significant other did not trust him enough.

It just wasn't possible for Morgan to continue in their relationship if his boyfriend wasn't going to trust him. They hadn't even had sex yet because Hotch was too afraid for someone else to see him vulnerable. They did do some things like a quick hand job here and there; and that was great but Derek Morgan wanted more or he wanted out.

He dropped Strauss off at the rehab center per Hotch's instructions and then decided to pay his boss a visit. Yeah, it was not according to Hotch's rigorous schedule but Morgan wanted to pay a visit to his boyfriend and that's exactly what he was going to do.

When he arrived at Hotch's house he wasn't expecting Hotch to immediately open the door and let him right in. Morgan was expecting a little more of a bad reaction, maybe a fight, but this new Hotch was very nice to greet.

"I was about to call you," Hotch said as he let Morgan into his house.

"Strauss got checked into the facilitated alright," he said to his boss.

"That's good." Hotch replied back. "I was worried she was going to claw your eyes out."

"No, she handled it very professionally, but she wasn't happy about it." Morgan rubbed his right hand on the back of his neck. He wasn't expecting this to be so awkward. He really should have prepared what he was going to say to Hotch. Morgan wanted to tell Hotch that he had too many boundaries, that his trust issues weren't just at work, and he wanted to take Hotch in the bedroom and do naughty things to him.

But Morgan never got the chance to tell him because Hotch said, "Jack is sleeping." It was Hotch's code to Morgan that now was a good time to visit.

The two men collided in an aggressive clash of tongue and teeth; both were desperate for the other. Morgan couldn't control himself anymore. He wanted Hotch so desperately. He placed his hands on the back of Hotch's thighs and lifted him until Hotch wrapped his legs around Morgan's waist. Never once did they break from their kiss.

"Derek, the bedroom."

Morgan didn't need another minute to think about it. He carried Hotch into his bedroom. Hotch jumped down to lock the door behind them. He didn't want his young son to walk in while adult things were occurring. While Hotch was closing the door, Morgan had time to look around the bedroom. Hotch had lit some candles and placed them all around the room. He changed the bed sheets to silk and placed some eatable cherry flavored lube on the pillow. Hotch wanted to same things that Morgan wanted he just didn't know how to tell Morgan.

Hotchner barely had time to turn around before Derek grabbed him and throw him on his bed. Morgan released him from his shirt and kissed across his chest. He felt as Morgan's hand began to palm his hard cock throw his sweatpants.

"Derek." He moaned.

"Aaron, I'm not any good at this either, but I'm ready to take the next step if you are."

"Yes. YES!" Morgan quickly placed his hand in the waistband of Hotch's sweatpants and pulled them down.

"Oh, Aaron you are not wearing any underwear. That's kind of kinky." Morgan said before he took Hotch into his mouth.

Hotch took a hold of the sheets in both hands. This was the first time since his wife that anyone had gone down on him. The sensations were new and overwhelming, not that Morgan was experienced with this kind of thing, but it felt great to finally have a blowjob from his boyfriend.

Morgan waited until Hotch's breathing hitched and he was trying to shove his cock further into Morgan's mouth, then he let Hotch's cock fall out of his mouth with a pop. He madly kissed his shivering boss's lips and both men worked to get Morgan out of his clothes. Neither cared what flew where.

When Morgan was just as naked as Hotch, Morgan gently turned the older man around to lie on his stomach. Morgan opened the bottle of lube and poured some on Hotch's backside. He took hold of Hotch's ass check with both hands and gently spread the lubricant. He used his thumbs to massage the intricate workings of his boss's sweet hard ass and pressed on thumb to Hotch's whole. He used his thumb to make little circles around his boss's whole, just lightly pressing into the muscles.

Suddenly, Morgan got an idea. He used his hands to pull Hotch's ass checks apart and he slowly licked up his crack to taste that sweet cherry flavor. Cherry was one of Morgan's favorite flavors and he inserted his face to take another taste.

After his tongue circled Hotch's wet whole, Morgan pushed it pasted the muscle and just listened to the moans escaping his Unit Chief. Morgan used all his might to pull his tongue in and out of Hotch to stimulate him just right.

"Oh God, Derek. If you don't hurry I'm going to come," Hotch moaned out to his partner.

Morgan sat up and squeezed some lube onto his fingers. He inserted two fingers as gently as he could. Once they were inside Hotch passed the knuckles, Morgan began to scissored them to stretch Hotch. Morgan took good care to avoid Hotch's prostate. He wanted to find it when his dick was inside Hotch, not his fingers.

"DEREK." Hotch pleaded.

That was all it took for Morgan to pull his fingers out and coat his cock. He positioned himself right behind Hotch and slowly slides in. Damn, Hotch was tight or maybe Derek was too big but he needed to add more lube before he could actually push his whole length into Hotch. At balls deep, Morgan kissed up Hotch's spine. He kissed his shoulders, behind his neck, and that sweet spot behind his ear.

To muffle a moan, Hotch bit down on his forearm. He had actually been biting himself the whole night so he wouldn't scream out, even though he really wanted to scream until the neighbors called 911. It just happened to be the first time during the night that Morgan saw him do this.

"Aaron, don't bite yourself," Morgan said as he pulled Hotch's arm from his mouth. Morgan kissed the swollen skin that would surely bruise tomorrow.

"I didn't want to wake Jack up," Hotch replied.

"He won't wake up," Morgan answered. "Kids can sleep throw anything, besides the doors are locked. He'll never be able to get in here and see his father's sweet ass being fucked raw."

Morgan started pumping his hips back and forwards to make his point. He really wanted to get off of the subject of a five year old sleeping somewhere warm and safe in Hotch's house, because it was a little bit of a buzz kill. Morgan wanted his boyfriend to be focused on other things.

Morgan wrapped his arms around Hotch's body and he began to fuck the man senseless. Hotch was meeting Morgan thrust for thrust, he throw himself back every time Morgan would pound into him. Then Morgan angled his thrust up and even the sheets in Hotch's teeth couldn't muffle the scream released from Hotch's mouth. Morgan found his prostate.

Morgan used this new found information to pound into Hotch over and over again. Harder and harder with each thrust until Hotch was a moaning mess on his own bed. Then Morgan pulled out and let go of his boss.

"Derek," Hotch said with panic in his voice. Was Derek leaving him? Was their relationship over, he thought to himself.

"Shh, Aaron. I'm not going anywhere. I just want to turn you over," he took the older man's hips and rolled Hotch over on his back. He pulled Hotch's knees into his chest and slide himself right on in home. "I like this better. I can see your face when you come."

Hotch throw his arms around Morgan's chest and took him into a passionate kiss.

"Don't do that again," Hotch said as the kiss broke.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving."

Morgan began thrusting like he had before, like no time had passed since he was last inside Hotch. This time he thrusted his hips downward to rub against Hotch's prostate. Hotchner was biting his bottom lip to keep from screaming since he no longer had his sheets to bit down on. He didn't even want to kiss Morgan's neck because he was afraid he would bit down on the dark flesh by accident.

Morgan could feel his balls getting tighter. If he was going to keep up this pace he was going to come a lot sooner than Hotch. Derek Morgan was too much of a man to come before his lover. He reached on down between their bodies and took a hold of Hotch's dick. He used his thumb and forefinger to squeeze the tip of Hotch's cock right around the ring of sensitive nerves.

Out of some animal instinct, Aaron Hotchner bit down on Morgan's shoulder to keep from blowing his load and screaming like a pornstar. Morgan was surprised by the onslaught but he liked the small amount of pain Hotch was creating in his shoulder. He squeezed Hotch's head harder and Hotch bite harder into his shoulder. Morgan moaned from the arousal.

Slowly, Morgan turned his thumb to circle the tip of Hotch's cock. That was all it took for Hotch to come all over Morgan's hand and both their chests. Hotch's bodied tightened from the orgasm, he released Morgan's shoulder from his teeth and sank his head down in the comforting sheets. Morgan couldn't take the pleasure of Hotch's whole gripping him even tighter, so he thrust a few more times with all his might to release and ride out his high with Hotch.

The two men were spent from their orgasms, Morgan collapsed on top of a very exhausted Hotch. Arms and legs were entangled as they laid there holding each other. The two men silently drifted off to sleep.

Hotch was the first one to wake with a very heavy Derek Morgan still on top of him and still inside of him. He gently woke up the sleeping man. When Morgan realized the situation, he gently pulled his soften member out of his lover.

"Aww, fuck," Hotch gasped as Morgan pulled out of him. "I'm sore."

"Shh, go back to sleep it will feel better in the morning." He grabbed the sheets and wrapped the both of them in it. "I promise."

Hotch laid his sleeping head on Morgan's chest, throw his arm around him and drifted off soundly to sleep. Morgan went lights out the moment his head touched a pillow.

Meanwhile, little Jack Hotchner was off on some far away adventure chasing rabbits in his deep heavy sleep. The little guy had no idea that when his dreams ended tomorrow morning he was going to find two daddies. If one Daddy was good, won't two Daddies be better?


End file.
